


Always ask for permission

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Kara learns that's it a VERY bad idea to surprise Lena Luthor





	

Ever since she had saved Lena from Lilian Kara couldn’t stop thinking just how good it felt to fly with her. She loved flying with people ever since that night she took Alex for a ride back when they were children. It was the most wonderful experience, but sadly due to Lena being unconscious during their flight she never got to experience it. And Kara thought that this was extremely unfair. After all the hardships Lena had experienced she deserved to know the joy of soaring in the skies. So when she saw Lena sipping a glass of wine on her balcony she couldn’t help herself

“Miss Luthor” she said as she landed softly next to her

“Please call me Lena” she said as she put her glass down and came closer” I really don’t need the reminder right now ”

“I wanted to see if you are well”

“I am. Thank you for saving me yet again” she said with a soft smile

“It is both my duty and my pleasure “answered Supergirl with a smile” I am sorry you had to go through all of this. You deserve better”

“Sometimes I wonder” responded Lena sadly 

“You do” Kara said as she stepped even closer to Lena until their faces were only inches apart ”I wish to give you a gift. I know it can’t make up for all the pain and suffering but I hope it will provide you with a bit of joy”

She put her hands gently around Lena, holding her close. Lena melted in her embrace and for some reason closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. Weird way to prepare for flying but Kara was not going to judge

And then she was off in the air, feeling the cold air at her back and the warmth of Lena’s body at her chest. She heard a small scream and Lena’s heart starting to beat rapidly . Kara slowed down to reassure Lena

“Don’t worry. I won’t drop you” said Kara gently as she felt the tension in Lena’s body

“Supergirl I really don’t think this is a good idea” said a shaky Lena

“It’s ok. Everything is ok. You are safe” responded while slowly rubbing Lena’s back to reassure her”I will never let anything happen to you. And look at this view. Isn’t it beautiful? I really wanted you to experience this”

Lena slowly looked away from Supergirl’s eyes and tried to look

“Supergirl I …agg bleehh akkkk”

There was a moment of shocked silence until Kara squealed in horror

“Oh Rao it’s in my hair”

“I am truly sorry Supergirl” said Lena as she coughed several times desperately wishing for a glass of water to wash away the taste of vomit from her mouth

“How did it get in my bra as well? How did it get in my suit?”

“I am not just afraid of flying. I also get very airsick” said an embarrassed Lena” I have a shower in my office bathroom if you want?”

“Oh thank Rao yes!” said a still horrified Supergirl who was trying hard not to choke on the awful smell

Lena was thankfully too embarrassed to feel the horror of the rapid descent and then too grateful for the solid ground. She quickly pointed out the door on the left and Supergirl entered with super speed, the sound of a shower starting almost immediately

The raven haired CEO meanwhile quickly got a glass of water and some mints in an effort to soothe her raw throat and remove the foul taste. Reflecting on the last few embarrassing minutes she couldn’t help mutter

“I really shouldn’t have had sushi for dinner” said Lena while hearing the soft whimpers of Supergirl through the bathroom door


End file.
